Angelic Assassinations
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: He is the greatest assassin Europe has ever seen. But when a deadly mission goes very wrong, he will find himself in the hands of a very familiar redhead and his friends.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey all. It's me. I know I shouldn't be starting another fanfic when I'm barely keeping up with the ones I should be working on right now, but inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks to the face.

I hope that this fanfic will be interesting enough for all of you, and I hope you enjoy it.

The rough time of this fanfic is about the same as it is in the D. Gray Man storyline, only this is an all human (minus the 'Noah', as they will still be called) and could possibly be considered an alternate universe.

**Summary: **

_**The Dark Angel. A name of a legend in the assassin world. Employed by an organization led by 'The Earl', his power and control influencial in most of Europe, few who have seen his face have lived to tell the tale. However, when the legend himself is assigned a mission by one of the Earl's highest ranking members, a 'Noah', he is then betrayed so there are no witnesses or evidence pointing towards the Earl. When he then is rescued by innocents, The Dark Angel vows to take down the organization, even if it means his own death.**_

0-0-0-0

_Prologue_

It was dark, the silence almost deafening.

Of course it was, the man mused silently, watching the snow slowly fall by in lazy waves. Not many sane people would be out at this time of night.

Other than him.

He sighed softly, his breath making a thin stream of mist in the air, and raised a hand, seeming so pale in the dim natural light of the night, to pull a lock of long black hair behind his ear in a smooth motion, fixing the top hat perched upon his hair in the process.

Taking in another breath, slowly, and letting it out, allowed himself to become the other.

Allowed himself to push all of his emotions aside so he could accomplish this mission, knowing he would remember it and pity both himself and his victim.

Then he set off, his dark clad body stalking his newest prey.

The tracks he left in the powdery white that coated the ground with persistance were quickly erased, as if he had never even walked down the road.

0-0-0-0

"Good Evening, Sir." the man at the door said as the dark clad man passed through into the building, giving only a single quick glance in return.

The mansion hadn't changed a bit since he'd last been here, the tall corridors still as dark and comforting yet terrifying as always. The dark purple with the black patterned the walls, the photographs decorating them holding so much history beneath their surfaces that the man paused for a moment to study a particular painting of an angel, skin sickly pale, with black eyes, hair, and gigantic wings spread out around himself, as though to offer what little protection they could.

Gabriel, the Dark Angel. The Angel of Death, as some called him.

A single bitter laugh burst from his throat as he stared at the Angel in what seemed like longing, then pity, before turning and continuing his journey down the silent hallway.

How fitting, he thought, for Gabriel to be earthbound for his sins.

0-0-0-0

"Welcome." the voice practically cooed to him as he entered the large banquet hall, filled only with a single large table and chairs.

The man nodded, a hand slipping inside his jacket to caress his twin knives, the silver metal only visible for a moment before it disappeared.

The one seated at the table then noted his impatience and cleared his throat in what seemed like nervousness, but the man in front of him knew it was all a show for his entertainment.

"Ah, yes. I must congratulate you on your successful return to us, as well as tell you that there is a new mission."

"What is it." the man asked in a bored monotone, eyes glittering in the shadows of his hat.

"I need you to.._dispose_ of someone for me. Someone among my Noah."

The mans attention was snagged, a tiny thread that clung to him like spider silk. "Of course. Who is it."

The other smiled, his already wide smile stretching further, altogether a creepy effect. _And the bait is taken.._

"I need you to get rid of _Road Kamelot._" the large man sneered, although how it was possible was beyond anyone. But only he knew the real reason behind that sneer. He needed the other to buy it as distastful and disgusted towards the new target. In all reality, it was towards the dark man standing before him, his dark top hat shielding his face from the outside world.

To most, it would merely seem as if he were attempting to hide his face from the weather, but the other knew him, knew his habits, and knew that it was not the case at all. He was hiding his identity.

"Very well, my lord. It shall be done. When do you wish me to depart?"

"Tomorrow morning. I expect you in London two days, back here in three. Do not fail."

"I will not." the man replied, turning on his heel and walking back out of the banquet hall.

After all, it would mean death for him should he fail.

0-0-0-0

Stepping out into the street again, he tipped his hat at a passerby and continued through the snow, the dark suit standing out against the stark white of the snow.

His breath came out in a white mist, his hands pulling the gloves kept in his coat pocket by habit and pulling them on, preserving what little warmth that was left. His feet carried him through the deserted town, the small pathways between buildings so easily traversed.

His mind was in a whirlwind.

His mission was to kill _Road Kamelot_. The Earl's second most trusted Noah, and by far the most sadistic child Noah in the history of the Organization. Tyki was next in line, however, and unfortunately, he was never seen without Road.

_This is going to be very difficult.._

His lips turned into a slight frown as he grimly thought more about just what he had to do.

He knew almost nothing about her or Tyki, what their habits were, what they were like, nothing. And he was expected to dispose of a Noah no less, in one day.

Staring ahead, he trod on with determination as he attempted to make sense of this mad plan.

A/N: It's a short chapter, I know.


	2. Chapter One: Expectations

A/N: I thought that since I'm still inspired by this fanfic that I'll update this one.

**Summary: **

_**The Dark Angel. A name of a legend in the assassin world. Employed by an organization led by 'The Earl', his power and control influencial in most of Europe, few who have seen his face have lived to tell the tale. However, when the legend himself is assigned a mission by one of the Earl's highest ranking members, a 'Noah', he is then betrayed so there are no witnesses or evidence pointing towards the Earl. When he then is rescued by innocents, The Dark Angel vows to take down the organization, even if it means his own death.**_

0-0-0-0

_Chapter One_

_Expectations_

The train station was still quiet as the Gabriel made his way towards one of the few scattered and organized booths that held his way to London.

Stepping up to said booth, he tipped his hat to the tired looking man leaning on the small counter and yawning at him in greeting, earning a small and grateful smile in return. After all, he thought with some amusement, it wasn't likely that many of the people who came through the station this early took well to meeting with what seemed to be a lazy worker. However, being a victim of such behavior, Gabriel could sympathize with many who had that gaunt and haggard looking expression.

As he walked away, tucking the small and dully colored paper into an inside pocket, Gabriel found himself a secluded corner against one of the walls and settled in to wait for the large, uncomfortable, clanking machines that he despised with a mournful sigh.

It wasn't much longer later that he heard the low rumble that announced that the peace and quiet he had would be disrupted momentarily.

Stiff backed, he stood, dusting himself off, though there really wasn't any point in doing so considering there wasn't anything on his clothing anyway.

Staring from under his elegantly perched top hat at the train accusingly, he reluctantly boarded.

0-0-0-0

"Pardon me, but is this seat taken?" a smooth, gravelly voice asked, breaking the man out of his thoughts.

Gabriel glanced up, then started slightly.

A panda was really all he could use to describe the man, with his short stature of about five feet at most, dark circles around his eyes that appeared to be makeup, and a black jacket that seemed much too large for him. His hair, if it could even be called that, was gray and shaped in a question mark above his head, held there by God knew what.

"By all means." he replied, gesturing towards the seat across from his own. His gloved hand revealed nothing but an innocent gesture, but the other man noted that it was slightly mocking.

"Thank you." the older man politely nodded, taking a seat across from Gabriel. "Not many young people these days have respect for their elders, unfortunately."

Gabriel chuckled lightly, pulling the brim of his hat lower as he did so. "It would seem I am fortunate to be on your good side then."

"It would seem so." the elder replied, studying this strange young man. It was difficult to say much about him, considering his attire and the damned hat that concealed his face from view. However, he could say that he was far more polite than some people he worked with these days. Always so hurried and ruled by stupidity.

"Ahh. Do forgive me. Jonathan Wulf." Gabriel lied smoothly.

"Bookman."

The two shook hands curtly before settling in for their long ride.

0-0-0-0

He was just beginning to doze off when a sudden lurch brought him wide awake once more.

Fixing his hat, he took the chance to stare out the window, attempting to see past the flurries of white that hid the world from view. However, he could still see the looming of one of the stations that they would be stopping at on the way to London.

"Quite the view, isn't it." Bookman stated dryly.

"Oh yes. I see the appeal." Gabriel shot back with his own humor.

Bookman laughed, and it sounded not quite pleasant but not unpleasant either.

"So, what brings you to London, if I may ask?" Gabriel asked. "I assume that is where you are going?"

"No, I am not destined for London. I'll be leaving your wonderful company shortly before then, unfortunately." Bookman chuckled in his odd way.

"Such a shame. You are such lovely company." Gabriel sighed in mock regret.

Bookman merely gave him a look of neutral amusement.

0-0-0-0

Bookman studied the young man before him again.

He couldn't quite grasp what it was that screamed danger about this boy. It could be his simple yet elegant dark clothing, with a top hat perched just so on his straight raven hair. Yet it could be that in the short while of sitting with him, he made no attempt at taking off the hat, or even revealing his face. Or it could just be the aura he gave off, a subtle hint of predator and contempt of the world.

Sighing lightly, he stared at his now sleeping companion and wondered just what brought him to London, as he had mentioned previously.

The train slowed. Bookman checked the time with a passing man, confirming that there were only a few hours before he would depart, and likely never see the man again.

0-0-0-0

Gabriel woke with a start to a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"This is my stop. London is only another few hours away, and I wish you well." Bookman said quietly before slipping away. Gabriel couldn't help but feel disappointment as his traveling companion walked away. It wasn't often that he had the opportunity to mingle among the innocent and mundane population of people, and seeing Bookman walking away brought him some sadness.

However, if he was correct in what he told him, he was almost in London, and Road Kamelot.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Why would the Earl suddenly want one of his trusted Noah _dead_? He treated her as a daughter, given her age, but she was far from it. All of the Earl's Noah were old souls, their eyes speaking much more than they ever would.

It was dangerous, suicidal even, but Gabriel knew that if he failed, he would be eliminated. Failure was unforgiven in the Earl's eyes, and the people who failed him were often given to the Noah as playthings.

The Akuma, the lesser, more soldier like men who mingled in normal society, were the spies of the Earl. Almost nothing escaped their notice, even though they weren't exactly the brightest. They did what they were told. Nothing more, nothing less.

So caught up in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice the well dressed, dark skinned man that stalked by, his eyes a pale gold and hawkish.

_Noah. _

Gabriel's instincts screamed at him to run, to hide. But rather, he played innocent, remaining relaxed even though his mind was screaming.

Luckily, the Noah passed right by, seemingly ignoring him. Either he was unrecognizeable with his hat tipped down, or the Noah hadn't been informed of the assassin.

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

0-0-0-0

"Last stop, London!" a voice yelled out above the seats.

Tyki Mikk watched as the man stood, dusted imaginary particles off of his clothing, and began making his way off of the train.

He'd caught an odd whisp of aura off of him, and from that whisp, something predatory, similar to his own.

Perhaps he would send word to the Earl about this odd man, ask if he knew of him.

Not that Earl would tell him anything anyway.

_Stupid fat man.. _he grumbled as he dug around in his pocket for a cigarette.

0-0-0-0

Gabriel stood idly away from the rather large amount of people that scattered like ants as they left the station.

Unfortunately, he was not one of those people.

Unfortunately, he had absolutely _no idea_ where he would find Road Kamelot.

Luckily, he was an assassin. He was very intelligent and he could easily track down a single person in only a matter of hours. However, this would be a special case. He had to do this secretively and without alerting any of the Akuma that could be on his tail.

Not only that, but it was a Noah, and if the Akuma caught a sniff of what he was doing, they would immediately report him to said Noah.

Either way, this could end very badly.

Running a hand across the side of his face, he scrutinized the crowd, seeking out anyone that could be classified as suspicious. Seeing none, he allowed himself to appear relaxed, though inside he was still tense. There were three rules to being an assassin.

_One: You must hone all of your senses to the point where you can sense a leaf fall to the ground from twenty feet away._

_Two: You must be quick and efficient in your work. Leave no evidence behind._

_Three: Never get caught. _

Gabriel allowed himself a small smile.

He had honed all of the skills necessary. He had pushed himself to the limits of making himself silent when he walked, lightning quick in breaking into buildings, and agile and in shape. His lithe frame was stronger than most, most likely from the way he pushed himself, the only way to stay sane.

Sanity. He scoffed at it. He had, after all, lost his a long time ago.

"Are you lost, sir?"

Gabriel leveled his gaze at the slightly older man, his dark hair groomed, small silver streaks shining through.

"I believe I am. First trip here, I'm afraid." he fell into his part immediately, acting sheepish and slightly embarrassed about his situation.

"Ah. I suppose you'll be looking for lodgings then?" the man smiled back in a rather friendly way, getting Gabriel's hackles up almost at once. He plastered a false smile onto his face, hat shadowing the more distinct features that would give him away later.

"Yes. I don't suppose you could direct me to the nearest hostel?" he asked.

"Of course. You just go straight down the main road. It's the second to last building on your left. Good day." he nodded before ambling off, resembling some kind of bear as he did so.

An inward shudder shook him.

If that was an Akuma, which he suspected it was, he was going to have to be very careful indeed.

0-0-0-0

As soon as Gabriel stepped through the doors of a darker colored building, he immediately noticed the unpleasant prickle of being watched and warily glanced around the lobby.

"Can I help you?" a sophistocated female voice asked, slightly throaty.

_Noah! _his mind screamed for the second time that day.

A certain Lulubell, if he was not mistaken.

This was definitely not turning the tables to his favor. So far he had seen two Noah and an Akuma in London.

Something was definitely not right here.

Lulubell's catlike eyes narrowed at the boy, recognizing him from somewhere but unable to match it to where it had been.

"Forgive me for asking, but have we not met before?" she inquired, the pale gold eyes that all the Noah shared glinting.

Gabriel fell into another personality, his face still hidden, and replied casually, "I do not think I would be able to forget a beautiful face as yours."

Lulubell couldn't help but preen ever so slightly at the compliment he had gently pushed in her direction, as they were few and far between these days. However, she would keep an eye on him until she found out more about him.

Coincidentally, Gabriel was thinking the same thing.

"Thank you, but I do believe I asked if I could help you." she smiled slightly.

"Yes. I was hoping you would have a room available for three days? I am visiting an uncle and taking care of some family business." he lied easily.

"Of course. Name?" Lulubell was suddenly behind the counter, grabbing a large book and poised to write.

"Jonathan Wulf."

And so the deal was done.

Gabriel had three days to kill Road Kamelot or die.

A/N: Agh. So, this will most likely be the last update you will see from me until the New Year, so I wish you all a Merry Christmas or whatever else you celebrate at this time of year.

I hope you all like Gabriel so far. Next chapter we'll have a bit more action, so don't worry.


	3. Chapter Two: Investigation

A/N: So, yeah. You guys get another chapter before I leave. This chapter will be a bit more interesting than the last, I hope.

**Summary: **

_**The Dark Angel. A name of a legend in the assassin world. Employed by an organization led by 'The Earl', his power and control influencial in most of Europe, few who have seen his face have lived to tell the tale. However, when the legend himself is assigned a mission by one of the Earl's highest ranking members, a 'Noah', he is then betrayed so there are no witnesses or evidence pointing towards the Earl. When he then is rescued by innocents, The Dark Angel vows to take down the organization, even if it means his own death.**_

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Two_

_Investigation_

Gabriel opened the glass doors on the small balcony, relieved that the snow had finally let up. Now the moon shone through the remaining clouds and glimmered off of the new fallen snow in the London streets and buildings.

The bitter taste of cold made him shiver slightly in excitement: it sharpened his senses and made him want to prowl the night as if he owned it.

Breathing in again, he turned away and thought back onto what little information he had been able to find on the youngest Noah.

She and Tyki lived on the outskirts of the large city, and rarely ever showed their faces in public. However, once he'd seen a sketch of the two, he'd immediately put a name to the face he'd seen earlier that morning.

Road was much more difficult to put a name and face to, considering he hadn't actually met any of the Noah, thanks to the Earl and his secrecy. He'd never wanted anyone to know just who his beloved Dark Angel really was. But, in the end, Gabriel had still made the subtle odd appearance, staying close to the shadows and walls. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he knew he was a predator at heart.

Sighing, he double checked the door to make sure it was locked, and then reset the trip wire he'd cleverly hidden near the floor. The glass doors he left open, since he knew that without the frost bitten air he would be dull minded and slow should he need to move quickly. And on that note, if anyone decided to visit him, he still carried his knives.

0-0-0-0

Lulubell was also feeling the affects of the chilled night air, and she longed to run free in the streets. However, the one thing that stopped her was the thought of the young man who had come in just that morning, claiming to be visiting family. However, he had something odd about him, something terrifying. And that was what kept her awake in the early hours of the morning.

Being one of the Earl's more treasured Noah, she couldn't help but feel she'd seen the man before.

Growling softly under her breath, she brushed a stray piece of blond hair away from her angled face and continued reading her novel in the comfortable chair behind the lobby desk.

0-0-0-0

The next morning, Gabriel woke early, feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Subtly reaching under the covers for a knife, he yawned and pretended to be stretching, his long fingers grasping the hilt and gently unsheathing it noiselessly.

His eyes searched the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, but his senses were still on alert. He was a battle hardened assassin, and rarely was there something that escaped his notice.

Still, just to be safe, he went through the window.

0-0-0-0

"Do you have any maps of London's oldest structures?" the dark haired man asked a kindly looking older woman, her steadily aging hair held up in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Her paler shaded eyes glowed with wisdom, and she smiled with clean, straight teeth.

"Of course we do. We have all the blueprints in the back too, if you'd like to see those." she offered.

Currently, he was posing as a young architect looking to see some of the large buildings that resided in London so that he too could one day add to their brilliance with his own work.

_Jonathan Wulf, you are quite the useful persona. _

"If it's not too much trouble, madam." he asked.

She merely smiled at him and nodded before slipping into the back rooms.

0-0-0-0

A bit of persuading later, Gabriel then found himself as the owner of the blueprints to the mansion that housed Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk.

Now, Gabriel had no intentions of killing Tyki Mikk, but if it came down to it, he would have no choice.

As he casually prowled down the street, he had the faint prickling sensation that he was being watched.

0-0-0-0

Greeting Lulubell with a nod, he went up to his room and closed and locked the main door, then went over to the desk that lay to his right. Placing the blueprints down, he went over to the glass doors and reopened them to let in the cool air and help him think.

His colored inks ready, he dipped in the nub of his pen and began his notes.

Red stained the areas he wouldn't be able to escape from should he run into difficulties. Blue and black were his entry and escape routes, and green he used to plot out the entire third floor, where Road's room was located.

It took him hours to map all of it out, even with the blueprints of the mansion itself. But at the end of it, he knew that all that would linger in his heart after this mission would be sorrow. Even if Road was a sadistic Noah, she deserved to live.

Even if all of the Noah were twisted and cruel, they should at least get a chance to their own lives other than that of Noah. Other than Gabriel, anyway. He was bound to this life whether he liked it or not, and he wouldn't get a second chance should he failed. That would be it.

Sighing, he studied the map for another few minutes before lighting a match and burning it on the balcony, watching the ashes spread into the snow that began falling once more.

He only had a few more hours until dark, and then he would strike.

He would tip the scales.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Short, I know, but I should have time for one more long one before I leave. If not, I apologize and wish you Happy Holidays.


	4. Chapter Three: Predator

A/N: Hello once again, my lovely readers. How much do you love me for updating again?

I'll warn you now: I love my characters, I really do. But when you have pent up frustration, you kinda have to take it out on _something_..

**Summary: **

_**The Dark Angel. A name of a legend in the assassin world. Employed by an organization led by 'The Earl', his power and control influencial in most of Europe, few who have seen his face have lived to tell the tale. However, when the legend himself is assigned a mission by one of the Earl's highest ranking members, a 'Noah', he is then betrayed so there are no witnesses or evidence pointing towards the Earl. When he then is rescued by innocents, The Dark Angel vows to take down the organization, even if it means his own death.**_

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Three_

_Predator_

His heart pounded with adrenaline as he surveyed the city.

Tonight could go very badly, but if he completed it, he would be the only assassin to ever take down a Noah.

But..

Should he fail..

He would be killed himself.

But in the meantime, it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his last minutes behind the carefully constructed walls that he always hid behind when he was about to kill someone. He knew it wasn't right to hide behind them. He knew that every single time he did it, he slowly lost another piece of himself. And yet, he still continued to do it, despite the consequences.

"Tonight..will _definitely_ change history.." he whispered out into the whirling flakes that fell with gravity.

Tonight would change _everything_.

0-0-0-0

His feet made no sound as he stepped through the snow covered ground. His hat was pulled low over his face, revealing nothing. His gloves remained white, blending with the small flakes that fell upon them.

His knives were cold against his skin through their sheaths; he knew their silver shine would soon be ruined by crimson, either his own or someone elses.

The rooftops had made easy climbing routes, and now he was prowling like a dark and dangerous jungle cat; tense and wary, ready to strike at any second.

He'd seen two people in total his entire trek. Almost everyone had the sense to stay home inside, where it was warm and comfortable. Definitely not safe. Nowhere was safe. Gabriel knew this from experience.

Pulling his more emotional thoughts away from himself as if they were a sickness, he reverted back into his cold exterior. He couldn't lose focus now. Not if he wanted to live.

Growling lowly as a snowflake flew into his eye, he trudged on, sensing he was close to the mansion.

Said mansion was seven floors high, appearing to be a castle to most peoples standards. The third floor housed Road's room, a library, and a few guest bedrooms that were most likely vacant.

The main floor would be the one to avoid. From what Gabriel had seen, there was nothing but a hallway that led into a giant ballroom, and from there, into a banquet hall that extended into the second floor.

The fourth floor was an archive and exhibition floor that also extended into the fifth floor, where the majority of the guest rooms were located. The final two floors, as far as he'd been concerned, were storage space.

Still, they could be of great use to him should he need to hide.

Breathing out, seeing his breath fog and disappear into the darkness that enveloped him.

0-0-0-0

It wasn't too much longer before Gabriel encountered his first challenge.

The eighteen foot stone wall that guarded the entire estate from unwanted visitors, not that that would prevent an experienced assassin from entering. He easily found footholds on the chilled stone, pulling himself up with ease due to his state of physical health. The only problem that he thought could possibly hinder him would have to be the snow covered top. Over the last couple of winter months, the snow level had gradually risen and frozen to the flat surface, causing Gabriel to scrabble slightly for a good enough grip to haul himself on top of it. But once on top, the foot and a half thick stone would allow him for some slip ups, but not many. One wrong step and he would fall, and in this snow, it would leave evidence until it was covered once more by the now thick flakes coating the terrain.

Stepping quickly along, feeling very much like a stray cat as he did so, Gabriel gained ground on the mansion, considering the wall went right by the east side of the giant structure. The other part of it went right around the giant maze the took up most of the property, other than the building and the natural forest.

Things were moving smoothly.

And yet the assassin couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

0-0-0-0

"Tyki, I'm bored." a petite girl whined, laying on her stomach in front of the fire and gazing pitifully up at her brother. Her spiked hair stuck up in a rather simple style, not a single hair out of place by some miracle. Her golden hawk eyes that she shared with her brother were narrowed, illuminated by the warm flames and an inner spark. Her school uniform consisted of a plain white dress shirt, red ribbon tie that had to be at least half her size in length, black skirt, purple and black striped socks that extended up to her thighs, and black dress shoes. A discarded candy lay off to one side.

"And what do you expect _me_ to do about it exactly?" Tyki replied in a smooth, neutral tone, a lilt of some kind adding to his exotic appearance. Though he and Road were siblings, Road had paler dark skin, while Tyki inherited a more olive tone that matched his hawkish eyes. Black stud earrings could be seen when his well groomed dark hair was combed back in a rather sophisticated tail. Usually, he could be seen in a white dress shirt and black pants that clung to his lithe form and blended with his black dress shoes.

"I don't know." Road replied imperiously.

Tyki was sorely tempted to hit her with the book he was reading. Before he could, however, he realized that he would probably have it ripped to shreds and shoved down his throat before he could even touch her with it.

"What about Lero? You usually find something to do with him."

Lero was a pink umbrella with a pumpkin head that Road had lovingly nicknamed and given a gender. As to where she aquired it...he was thinking the Earl had given it to her as a gift. Along with many various weapons from around the world.

Oh yes, around his home it was never a dull moment.

"Lero's missing." she pouted finally.

Okay, maybe the book wouldn't be such a bad idea. If only she would leave him _alone_.

Sighing, he tore his gaze away from his page and stared balefully at Road. "Then why don't you go find him?" he asked sarcastically. "I _am_ trying to read, you know."

"Tyki.." she whined, drawing out his name and making her voice go higher. Tyki winced at the high pitched noise and marked his page before sitting straight and uncrossing his legs.

"Fine. You win. What do you want to do?"

"Fight~" she replied in a sing song voice, suddenly sitting on his lap, a sadistic smirk crossing her features for a moment. "You promised." she growled when he frowned.

"Shall we head upstairs then?" he reluctantly agreed, shoving the eager girl off of his lap and standing. Road giggled, grabbing her brothers hand and tugging him along like some kind of pet. Although he didn't resist, he was silently wishing for a cigarette to keep himself from throttling his sister.

"And please, try not to beat me too badly." he added as an afterthought.

Her only response was a cheeky grin, and inwardly, he shuddered.

She truly was a terrifying character.

0-0-0-0

Gabriel paused, his breathing slow and calm. His nervousness was all but gone, and now a scary calm settled over him.

The mansion was practically right next to him, but the nearest window that he could possibly reach was on the fourth floor, three floors from where he was now. A bit more, considering at how large the floors were.

Cracking his knuckles, he leapt, agile as a cat, and landed on the side of the mansions wall, struggling to find a handhold with his slowly numbing fingers.

Grunting, using his upper body, he pulled himself up into a more comfortable position, fingers latching into a natural groove. Panting lightly from the surge of adrenaline, he began hauling himself up the wall, snow covering his steady climb from view.

_Come on. You stop, you fall, you hurt yourself and you get found out. Keep climbing, damnit! _

Hissing as he slid down a few handholds, Gabriel held his breath and calmed his heart. Then he hesitantly began to continue scaling the wall.

_Keep climbing._

_Keep climbing or die. _

0-0-0-0

"Road, couldn't you possibly tone down your sadistic nature for _one minute_?" Tyki sighed, deflecting another jab from Road's hidden dagger she somehow managed to keep concealed on herself without anyone noticing.

"Nope!" she chirped back, twirling and attacking from the side, a blur in the shadowy room.

He sighed. "Road.."

"Oh come on, Tyki! You never let me have any fun anymore!" she pleaded, her golden eyes widening and immediately going into her _'I can get anything I want with this look and I know it' _mode.

He said nothing, merely moving a step to the left, narrowly escaping a slash that would have buried itself in his shoulder and calmly lashed out, knocking Road into the wall. Yelping, she stood, attempting to regain her balance and vision. "Cheater." she muttered.

"On the contrary, you left yourself wide open." Tyki pointed out, taking the opportunity to pull out a cigarette and light it carefully, casually leaning on one hip and watching her with neutral amusement.

She stuck her tongue out in reply, crossing her arms and huffing. Tyki chuckled at her sudden change in attitude and glanced up at the ceiling as he waited for her to attack again.

He didn't have to wait long.

With deadly intent, she flew out of the shadows from behind, definitely annoyed at having to go all out so soon.

Tyki swore through his mouthful of cigarette.

0-0-0-0

_Come on, just a few feet higher.._

Gabriel paused against the cold brick, his breathing coming in short gasps.

The ground and the fourth floor hadn't looked so bad from the wall, but now that he'd climbed this high he realized that it had actually been much higher than he'd thought. His arms were beginning to shake from the freezing wind that had sprung up viciously and pinned him against the wall, his fingers practically stuck in a clenched position in his handholds.

Nothing could really compare to this. All of his training could only take him so far in situations like these, and the rest was willpower.

Willpower that was slowly failing him.

Clenching his teeth, he surged up in a fluid motion, latching onto the ledge and pulling himself up onto it.

Sitting there, dangling four floors above the snow covered ground, a harsh, biting wind tugging at him as the snow flew into his face, Gabriel clung onto the window ledge and allowed himself to relax, his fingers reluctantly unclenching and his spine slowly loosening. He needed to relax, to breath in deeply and catch his breath before he continued.

When he was sure his heart had slowed from the adrenaline, and his nerves were as relaxed as they could in his frozen state, he slowly unlatched the window with a thin wire he produced from within his jacket and slid inside with an inaudible thump_._ Turning, he closed and relatched the window before surveying his surroundings.

From what he could see, he was in a bedroom sized room, various ancient books and scrolls surrounding him on their perches. A door was at his opposite, and lush carpet decorated the floor and soaked up the melted snow that was sliding off of the assassin like melted butter.

This would benefit him. The door hid him from sight, and the carpet hid the snow and his entry. Straightening, he quickly slunk from his place at the window to the door and cracked it open, knowing that the rest of the floor would be covered in relics

Wondering at how this was so easy, he prowled along the edge of the room until he met with the staircase that led down to the third floor.

_Perfect. _

A self satisfied leer spread across his face as something darker emerged.

The dark clad assassin descended into the shadowy staircase without a sound.

0-0-0-0

"Tyki..?"

Said man opened his eyes and balefully stared at the annoyance, his back resting quite comfortably with the floor.

"_What_, Road." he sighed, running a hand through his now loose mane of dark hair, his hairtie lost in their sparring match.

"I win." she replied smugly, looking exactly like the cat that got into the cream.

"Yes, I think I've quite gathered that." Tyki muttered, bringing the still lit cigarette to his mouth and inhaling. After he exhaled, a thin line of smoke emerging, he lay still for a moment. "Call it a night?" he asked, flicking his gaze up to his sisters.

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose so. Good night brother." she smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before standing and skipping down the stairs.

"Good night, little sister." he couldn't help but smile back tenderly.

Road might be the youngest and most sadistic Noah, but she _was _his sister, and he did love her. Even if he didn't always openly show it, Road knew that her elder brother Tyki cared for her as much as she did for him.

Hopefully.

0-0-0-0

The door creaked open quickly, then closed as Road made her entrance into her room.

The purple and black vertical striped walls matched the socks she wore daily, and her mouth turned up into a small smile as she touched the wallpaper fondly. Her bed was against the longest wall, and to the right of it was the window that took up the top half of the wall from corner to corner. Currently, no light could be seen through it, but that didn't really matter to the Noah girl. A desk cluttered with undone homework from private school lay to the left on the other wall, a comfortable chair that she had moved from the library lazily placed by it. A dark gray blanket hung loosely from the dark purple chairs arm, and its colors matched the carpet underfoot.

Her bookshelf was at the fourth wall, the shelf only taking up a little less than a fourth of the wall due to her walk in closet being to one side and an empty space so the door could open fully on the other.

Road's neck pricked with tension. Something wasn't right. Someone was here.

And suddenly, in a blur of shadows, the assassin lunged.

0-0-0-0

Gabriel silently flew forward, a knife in his hand, at the back of the unprotected Noah.

In a single smooth movement, she turned, eyes ice cold and glittering even in the dark, and lashed out with her arm so quickly that Gabriel didn't even have time to block.

Her knife held firmly in her grasp, blood now staining the tip, Road brought it up to her eyes to admire the color of it before turning her gaze to the assassin. A thin line of blood stretched from one side of his chest to the other. A clean, but deep slice.

He hissed, recoiling, and narrowed his eyes. Feinting to the left, he deliberately left his defences open for a split second so he could land his own hit. When her arm flashed out again, he slammed in his free fist, knocking her away but not fully protecting his arm from being stabbed.

This time a quiet yelp emitted from his lips, but he retaliated by leaping up, using the bookshelf as a lever, and came at the Noah from above.

Road waited for a moment before launching a powerful punch to his stomach, sending him off balance and tumbling to the floor. Winded, he lay there for a moment, and a moment was all the sadistic child needed. Flying forward in quick steps, she sent her knife careening into his stomach, hearing a satisfying gasp of pain from the man. By some miracle, even though he had been sent flying, Gabriel's hat remained on his head, though not by much.

Chuckling lowly, Road twisted the thin blade to the side before wrenching it back out, another pained sound coming from the man.

Oh yes, she would toy around with this one.

0-0-0-0

Gabriel knew he was in trouble.

From what he could tell, Road was very skilled in hand to hand combat and skilled with a weapon. Not only that, but she was much stronger than him. Sure, he had heard about the Noah's physical strength. That was the reason he had trained so hard to begin with. He had always thought that should he be the one to go up against someone who was stronger than himself that he would at least be able to hold his own for a few minutes at least.

This was definitely not the case. A single hit to his stomach and he hadn't been able to breathe. Now, he was wounded and almost blacking out from lack of oxygen.

Twisting away, he tried to gain his bearings, but couldn't due to a heavy kick to his ribs. Instant pain blossomed as a sickening crack came from his chest.

She was toying with him like a cat would a mouse, and he had absolutely no choice in the matter. Gabriel gasped, his chest heaving, as Road crouched and grasped his hand with her slender fingers, and clenched with an inhuman strength. He could feel the bones break, the sharp pieces jutting out of the pale skin.

This time, he howled. Dropping his hand, she smiled and stepped on it, slowly grinding it into the floor and causing him to black out for a moment. When his vision returned, the door slammed open, and Tyki Mikk stood.

Distracted for a single moment, Road let her guard down.

Lunging forward, Gabriel dug his knife into her slim waist, drawing blood, before grabbing his hat and leaping through the window.

He could hear Road's outraged shriek of pain, heard the whistling of something in the air through the snow, and suddenly he was paralyzed as a dark blade struck him in the back.

But already, he couldn't stop his fall into the deep snow: he could only hope that it would prevent him from hurting himself even more.

Closing his eyes, he waited for the cold to embrace him, which occurred about two seconds later.

More pain, this time tinged with agony. He stayed silent, gritting his teeth until he was sure they would snap. He knew he was safe in the cover of the snow for now, but no doubt the Noah would soon be out looking for him. Surely they wouldn't trust an Akuma to do the job. They would want to make sure the assassin was good and dead on their own watch, no one else's. It seemed to be their flaw, the Noah. They were fiercely protective of their kills, and that included potential assassins such as himself.

Biting the inside of his cheek when he was sure he could move again, glass puncturing his skin and imbedded in his flesh, his hat still gripped in a clenched hand, he slowly moved his prtesting body into a standing position and vanished into the snowy depths of winter, the only trace that he was there a giant bloodstain that looked as though it was the original color of the snow.

0-0-0-0

Gabriel stumbled through the deserted streets, leaning heavily on the walls of the buildings and staunching the flow of blood the best he could with his hand. His ruined hand was limp at his side, the occassional drip of blood leaving his body.

His vision blurred, and he blacked out again for a moment while standing.

_Damnit, I've lost too much blood already.._

His breathing ragged, his hat perched carelessly on his head, he tried to take another step, felt lightheaded for a moment. He barely heard the voices that were fast approaching until they were nearly on top of him.

His legs buckled under him as darkness surrounded him, vision leaving him altogether.

Something caught him.

_"Hey..Hey!" _

_"Moyashi! Go find help!"_

_"Holy shit, what happened to him?" _

_"Hey, hold on, alright?"_

He struggled to keep his eyes open, fought to make his mouth move. His eyelids flickered open for a moment, his breathing still unnaturally loud in his ears, his heartbeat getting fainter. Voices, distorted, called out to him, and he struggled to stay awake, to listen to them.

He couldn't.

In a surge of bloody water, he was sucked under into nothing.

A/N: Holy shit. This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Hands down. O.o

Soo, can you guess what caught Gabriel?

Wow, this is a really nasty chapter. Can you see why this fic is rated M now?


	5. Chapter Four: Reality

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Hope you all had a Happy New Year!(Y'know, last month.) Here's chapter four of Angelic Assassinations~

**Summary: **

_**The Dark Angel. A name of a legend in the assassin world. Employed by an organization led by 'The Earl', his power and control influencial in most of Europe, few who have seen his face have lived to tell the tale. However, when the legend himself is assigned a mission by one of the Earl's highest ranking members, a 'Noah', he is then betrayed so there are no witnesses or evidence pointing towards the Earl. When he then is rescued by innocents, The Dark Angel vows to take down the organization, even if it means his own death.**_

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Four_

_Reality_

The room was plain, organized in a way that few would understand.

The walls were a dark gray, the short carpet a lighter shade. A dark wood desk, the patterns carved in with expert precision, lay against the entire of one wall, doubling as a clothes drawer on the left and right, the center open and a stool perched carefully in a certain way so that it would be comfortable for the user. A lantern and various papers, lined neatly in a single row, decorated the worn surface. Glass doors opened up onto a small balcony to the right of the desk, and beside the doors, a large and plain bed. The next wall to the right had a doorway that opened into a smaller sized bathroom, the rest of the wall covered with artifacts, such as an old war hammer in odd greens and blacks, a cross jutting out from the metal head. On the floor lay a discarded pair of black, shin high boots, and above hung a black jacket, the fabric well used and decorated with a cross-like pattern on each shoulder. The final wall, surrounding the door, was home to two large, ornate bookshelves.

And resting on the bed, skin pale and covered in blood stained bandages, a young man lay. His brow was soaked with sweat, his breathing shallow and unstable, and giant shivers wracked his frame even as he lay under numerous blankets. One of his arms lay out in the open, medical equipment hooked up to him to help him stay hydrated. His dark hair fanned out on the pillow, straight strands catching what little light there was.

Another figure was in the room as well, with snow white hair and a dark scar marring the left side of his face, along with the blood red left arm that bled into black at the shoulder. If no one knew better, people would say that he was a young girl, twelve at most. In reality, he was seventeen, and the last time he checked, male.

And currently dozing at the large desk, his head resting on his arm and his longer hair shielding his face.

No one saw the dark haired mans heavy lids slowly open groggily.

0-0-0-0

Gabriel struggled from the shroud of darkness into the world of pain.

Shifting, he was startled to see he wasn't in an alley somewhere. Rather, he was in a reasonably sized bed. Glancing to the side, he noted there was an IV hooked into his arm. Panic began to rise in his chest, and in a clumsy and stiff movement, still struggling to wake, yanked out the thin needle from his arm. Hissing at the new blood that rose to the surface of his skin, he stood, wavering, and stumbled towards the door.

_Ignore the pain. Get away. You don't know where you are. If you're discovered, you're dead. If anyone learns.._

His chest throbbed, a sure sign that the wound there had reopened, along with his stomach and shattered hand. Breathing in was difficult, as he quickly noticed.

Vision blurred for a moment as sudden pain flared in his leg, and it gave out on him. However, even wounded and half unconscious, he managed to make his fall virtually silent. The hall outside of the room also helped support him, to which he was silently grateful, though it didn't muffle the low hiss of pain that managed to get past his gritted teeth.

Sudden footsteps.

Panic flared again, and he stood again, too quickly. He stumbled, collapsed, dizziness clouding his head as his vision darkened with pain.

Strong arms wrapping around him. Danger. His mind locked down, his body automatically attempting to free itself from his captor. The grip loosened, and he fell limply to the floor, panting.

A low voice, words twisted and slurred, spoke above. Gabriel felt hands grab him, and lashed out with a vicious kick that connected with something hard. A yell. Twisting, ignoring the warnings his body was screaming at him, he launched himself back the way he'd come, now almost fully alert.

Another figure blocked his way.

Gabriel froze in a split second, his breathing ragged and sure that he looked like some kind of lunatic.

Chest heaving, he pressed himself against the wall, chest burning with each gasping breath he managed to take in. His head throbbed from the still lacking amount of oxygen, felt himself slide down, tried to stay awake.

Gentle arms were the last thing he felt before tumbling back into unconsciousness.

0-0-0-0

Kanda held a cool cloth against his hip, the skin already turning a mottled purple hue from being kicked by the wounded man in the hallway less than ten minutes ago.

Hissing lightly as he peeled the cloth off of his skin, he silently swore in japanese. For someone who had been half dead last night and unconscious up to the point he'd encountered him, he could still land a heavy kick. It had caught him off guard.

Silently, he was slightly grateful that the Moyashi had woken when he did. It had prevented the man from escaping and wounding himself further.

Pressing against the bruise again, stifling another hiss, Kanda swore when the Baka Usagi got back from town that he would kill him.

0-0-0-0

"Yuu~! I'm home~!" Lavi sang out about an hour later, prancing through the doorway as if he was some kind of rabbit [Oh, the irony]. However, when he saw the dark haired japanese glaring at him, Mugen laying across his knees, he knew he was in trouble.

"Umm..Yu? What's wrong?" he asked nervously, eye flicking from the sword to Kanda's face and back again.

"Your guest decided to wake up a while ago and attack me, Baka Usagi." he growled, fingers itching to slice the idiot rabbit into tiny little pieces. "And considering he was half dead last night, he can still fight, apparently."

That was the point that Lavi noticed Kanda's shirt was pulled up, revealing an angry black mark that looked far too painful to touch. His remaining emerald orb widened to the size of a saucer. "He managed to do _that _to _you_?" he choked out in disbelief.

"Caught me off guard. I didn't think he would be able to land a hit." he grumbled, turning his head to the side and busying himself with dabbing another cool cloth to the bruise.

Lavi was left sputtering in the doorway. The half dead man they'd dragged home last night, half dead, did _that_? To _Kanda_?

"Moyashi's keeping an eye on him. Lot of good that did last time.." he muttered, satisfied with his work and standing. Pulling down the dark shirt, his dark eyes pierced Lavi to the spot, and the tiniest of dark smiles flashed across his face.

"Now, Baka Usagi. Let's see how well you hold up to Mugen!"

0-0-0-0

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow~!" Lavi whined as Allen helped bandage his now very bruised and bleeding body. "Yu is so mean.."

Allen sweatdropped at Lavi's usual behavior. "You know he wouldn't keep doing it if you stopped annoying him, right?"

"Yeah ye-Oi! That hurt, shortstack!" he yelped as Allen poked a particularily bruised spot on his ribcage, sure he'd managed to fracture it.

"That's because it's fractured, idiot." Allen rolled his eyes, applying some more pressure so he could wrap it. Lavi protested again, only to meet with Allen's suddenly cold stare.

He quieted down after that.

0-0-0-0

Entering his room, Lavi was surprised to see that no damage had been done by Kanda and his malicious temper.

There were, however, some changes.

One was the man. Or was he a boy? He couldn't have been much older than Kanda and himself.

Two was the fact that now, rather than tucked under a mound of blankets, he was on top of them, freshly bound bandages already soaked through with blood. His chest was badly bruised, a collection of mottled blacks and purples melded together, along with his stomach, where a jagged wound that seemed to be made by a knife lay. Glass wounds covered most of his body, and what wasn't covered in glass was made up for in every other aspect. His face was pale, the skin shining with a thin sheen of sweat.

Concern furrowed his brow.

Where had this man gotten these injuries? They looked suspiciously like they had been recieved in a fight of some kind. It wasn't uncommon in the streets of London. There were a few smaller gangs out there constantly fighting for new territory. But something was off about this. About all of this.

From what he knew, the glass wounds were pretty deep. But he knew for certain that the gangs that lived in the streets were nowhere close to _ever_ dressing this nicely. Another thing was that anyone that had any sense in their heads would _not_ go around flaunting their injuries. It would only get themselves killed faster.

So this left him wondering.

Who was he, and what had he been through?

0-0-0-0

The next time Gabriel resurfaced, it was to the cool touch of something unfamiliar on his face.

Hazily, he lay there, his eyes closed, trying to gain his bearings as the cool object brushed lightly across his fevered skin.

"Hey, you awake?" a quiet voice asked nearby.

He stiffened in response as sudden flashes of memories went through his mind. Panic began to swell like a wave in his chest, and he struggled to sit, to _stand_, to _run_. It was a fight or flight instinct, one of his most basic tools, and he always followed his instincts.

"Hey! What're you doing?" sudden hands came into his view, closely followed by a concerned face framed by red hair.

Gabriel stood shakily, his balance off, and tried to get out. _Have to get away. If I'm caught I'm dead. Can't let them find me. _His thoughts crowded at him, jostling for position, and he clutched at his head as the voices grew louder.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Promise. You're hurt badly and you need medical care."

Emerald. Shocking, startling emerald. It was the most startling color to see in this room next to the vivid red.

Like a puppet, his legs gave out on him once again, sending his body hurtling towards the floor as a wave of dizziness and panic set in.

"Are you okay?"

Red again.

"Where am I." he rasped out, feeling his back scream in protest, as if it were being ignored.

"You're in my house. My name's Lavi, and I live here with my two close friends, Allen and Kanda. We found you out in the street a couple nights ago and brought you here. You were saying how you couldn't go to a hospital or 'they'd find you'."

Gabriel nodded once, tense, and took in Lavi's features.

He was well built with a thin frame, dressed in a white long sleeved shirt over black pants, with black boots up to his shins overtop. An orange scarf wrapped once around a thin neck, his skin a very light tan in color. Long red hair spiked out in all directions over a simply designed headband, revealing an eyepatch that completely covered his right eye. The remaining emerald orb stared in concern at him, making him uncomfortable in his position against the side of the bed.

Concern was rarely an emotion ever directed at him, and he wasn't sure how to respond. He remained silent, hissing as he shifted again and his back howled its protest through his nerves.

Lavi's eye flashed again, and gently, he reached forward to press the back of a cool hand against Gabriel's face, feeling the heat coming off of him easily.

Gabriel froze, every muscle and nerve in his body tensing up in a single instant at the unfamiliar touch. This didn't go unnoticed by the redhead, and as he drew his hand back suddenly, Gabriel relaxed ever so slightly.

However, the peace only lasted for a few moments more before the slam of a door had his hackles up again.

"Moyashi!"

"What is it, BaKanda?"

"Don't call me that, you stupid little beansprout! Do that again and I'll kill you!"

"If I recall correctly, you've been using that threat for _how many years_?"

Lavi observed Gabriel out of the corner of his eye as the dark haired man stiffened, his eyes narrowing.

This close, he could study the mysterious man more closely.

The first thought that came to mind was that he looked like a jungle cat; wary and dangerous. He was about his height, with lighter colored skin patterned with scars underneath the bruises that now covered his lithe form. From what he could see, he was in good shape, if his well toned frame didn't give him away. Dark pants hung low on his hips, his feet bare underneath. His hair was an inky black, not unlike Kanda's, but a night black, devoid of any glimmering colors hidden in their strands. It hung, almost pin straight, to his shoulders, following the curves of his long neck. Equally long bangs fell against his pale face, pulled to one side reluctantly. His eyes entranced him like a cobras, their shade a hue of grey that appeared as if he had plucked thunderclouds right out of the sky and fashioned them into the dark orbs that unblinkingly stared at the doorway.

"So what if I have? What are you going to do about it, _Moyashi?" _

"Come here and I'll show you, _BaKanda_."

Lavi sighed, ruffling his crimson hair and glancing at the door before getting up.

"I suppose I'd better go make sure those two don't destroy anything. I'll be back.." he paused, realizing that he had no idea what this strangers name was.

Gabriel ignored the subtle comment, choosing to take it as a statement rather than a gentle prod, nodding once before slowly moving to get up, knowing from experience that moving too quickly wouldn't result in anything good. Lavi sent him a quick concerned glance, but seeing the look on the mans face decided against it.

Quietly, he slipped out of the room, the door clicking against the frame with a solid click.

Gabriel held his breath as his hip jarred the bed he was currently hauling himself up on, instant pain shooting through his body. Stubbornly, he continued, ignoring the jolts of protest his body was growling at him.

Wavering on unsteady legs, finally upright, he breathed in deeply, regretting it when his body decided enough was enough and gave out on him, sending him crumpling onto the bed.

Vision flickering, he blinked once before allowing it to take him back to its warm embrace.

A/N: To be perfectly honest, I just haven't been feeling all that confident in my writing lately. That's why it's taken me so long to update this fanfic. I'm so sorry to all of you who have been eagerly awaiting this chapter.

And just so you all know, yes, Gabriel will be unconscious repeatedly while he's recovering. Your body can only handle so much, and Gabriel has a lot of wounds, along with blood loss and stress. Thus resulting in multiple blackouts. Next chapter we'll see the results from Kanda and Allen's arguement.


End file.
